A Different Summer
by UchihaSakuraHime
Summary: (SasuSaku) Sakura Haruno é uma jovem de Vinte e um anos, que está esgotada da vida que leva e resolve sumir por uns tempos. Ao escapar, vê em um acampamento de crianças superdotadas intelectualmente, a chance de um verão diferente e tranquilo longe de casa. Lá, ela consegue emprego e muitos problemas com o charmoso diretor do acampamento.(Adaptação do livro Delícias de um Verão)
1. O Acampamento

(SasuSaku) Sakura Haruno é uma jovem de Vinte e um anos, que está esgotada da vida que leva e resolve sumir por uns tempos deixando apenas um bilhete para trás, avisando para sua família não se preocupar. Ao escapar, vê em um acampamento de crianças superdotadas intelectualmente, a chance de um verão diferente e tranquilo longe de casa. Lá, ela consegue um emprego e também muitos problemas com o diretor chato e exigente do acampamento. Tal diretor se chama Sasuke Uchiha, que leva seu trabalho muito a sério. Todos do seu acampamento devem andar na linha, mas ele acaba contratando uma jovem problemática que discorda de praticamente tudo no seu acampamento. Ele não sabe exatamente o que o fez contratá-la. Mas, com o tempo, percebe que algo nela o deixa nervoso e apesar de contrariado, não a quer longe dali. Ambos vivem discutindo, ela lhe arranja diversos problemas em seu trabalho. Mas, aos poucos surge entre eles uma paixão avassaladora. Porém para Sasuke, amor e trabalho jamais deviam se misturar.

(Adaptação do livro Delícias de um Verão de Debbie Macomber).

 **Capítulo 1 – O acampamento.**

Mais um dia cheio de responsabilidades se inicia, e incapaz de abrir os olhos mais do que o suficiente para não tropeçar, Sakura Haruno entrou no banheiro. Bocejando descontroladamente, olhou-se no espelho. "Nossa! Estou encantadora! Espelho, espelho meu! Existe alguém mais horrível do que eu?" Não, é claro que não, ela achou graça e pôs-se a jogar bastante água fria no rosto para manter-se acordada.

Definitivamente Sakura não era uma pessoa madrugadora. Ela era completamente contra um ser vivo ser obrigado a acordar tão cedo. Isso com toda certeza deveria ser proibido!

Mas, para sua desgraça, Sasuke Uchiha não compartilhava da mesma opinião. "Droga!", ela pensou espremendo a pasta de dente na escova. O diretor do acampamento de férias Gitche Gumee insistia em marcar reuniões diárias em plena madrugada! Não admitia ausências, nem desculpas. Todo o pessoal que trabalhava no acampamento, dos conselheiros à cozinheira, era obrigado a comparecer. Não havia perdão para quem faltasse. Porém, Sakura quase sempre se atrasava.

Sakura escovou os longos cabelos rosa para trás, vestiu um jeans e um suéter e deixou o chalé, cruzando o imenso gramado em direção à sala de reuniões.

Como sempre, foi a última a chegar. Espremendo-se entre as fileiras de cadeiras até atingir a última desocupada, percebeu que, além de não tirar os seus olhos negros dela, Sasuke Uchiha havia interrompido a ladainha de recomendações, chamando a atenção sobre sua pessoa.

− Bom dia, Srta. Haruno – ele a cumprimentou com certa ironia. – Dormiu bem?

− Bom dia – Sakura resmungou, reprimindo um bocejo.

Cinco minutos apenas de atraso, mas o senhor Uchiha fazia questão de que todos notassem. Continuava fitando-a com aquele olhar penetrante que alterava as batidas de seu coração e provocava-lhe arrepios de ódio. Por um instante, Sakura pensou em dizer uma tolice que derrubasse aquela atitude pedante, ela jamais gostou de se sentir intimidada, presa ou mesmo sufocada, sempre teve uma postura ousada e atrevida, mas inexplicavelmente resolveu ficar calada. Tinha certeza de que Sasuke Uchiha divertia-se com seu nervosismo e ele só retornou ao discurso após certificar-se de que a intimidara.

Embora soubesse que devia estar tomando nota do que ele falava, Sakura não conseguia. Não podia desprender a atenção do diretor agora que ele já não a encarava mais.

Sasuke era alto, bem proporcionado fisicamente, era extremamente lindo com seu cabelo preto e liso, escorrido no rosto e espetado na parte de trás, mas possuía certa arrogância nas atitudes que a deixava nervosa. Já ao conhecê-lo, um mês antes, durante a entrevista, Sakura teve certeza de que os dois não se dariam muito bem. Fizera a longa viagem de Seattle a Sacramento para encontrá-lo no escritório, morrendo de medo de não ser contratada, pois desejava demais aquele emprego e faria tudo para não perdê-lo.

− Foi uma ideia brilhante dar o nome de uma música infantil ao acampamento, Sr. Uchiha – ela dissera a ele cheia de entusiasmo.

− Música infantil?! Mas que música? O nome foi tirado de um poema de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, _A canção de Hiawatha_.

A partir daquele instante Sakura pressentira que suas chances seriam mínimas. Mesmo assim não se deu por vencida.

− Oh, é mesmo! Longfellow... é um grande poeta, não?

− Não é. Foi, Srta. Haruno. Longfellow viveu no século passado. A canção de Hiawatha é um de seus poemas mais conhecidos. Enaltece a figura de um chefe indígena, Hiawatha, um personagem legendário, uma espécie de pacifista.

Sakura ficou com o rosto em brasa e, depois, ficou surpreendida quando o Sr. Uchiha lhe entregou alguns formulários.

− De... devo preenchê-los?!... quero dizer, vou ficar com o emprego?!

− Por que outro motivo eu estaria lhe dando estes papéis, Srta. Haruno? – a voz fora impassível.

− Tem razão.

Sakura tirara a caneta da bolsa com o coração aos saltos dentro do peito. Que maravilha! Passaria um verão inteiro longe dos cuidados excessivos de sua madrasta Tsunade. Ninguém precisaria saber de seu paradeiro! Mas à medida que fora preenchendo o formulário seu entusiasmo diminuíra. A ficha pedia referências e ela não poderia dá-las. Todas as pessoas que conhecia eram amigas da família e certamente entrariam em contato com seu pai e sua madrasta. Tão logo eles a descobrissem, não teria mais sossego.

− Há algum item com o qual não concorda Srta. Haruno? – Sasuke Uchiha indagara notando sua hesitação.

− Oh não, não!

Rapidamente Sakura escrevera nomes e endereços de alguns conhecidos, cuidando para que a letra saísse o mais ilegível possível. Terminara de preencher os papéis e devolvera-os ao Sr. Uchiha certa de que ele jamais leria seus rabiscos.

Depois daquele primeiro encontro, entretanto, as descobertas não foram nada animadoras. O Sr. Uchiha revelou-se ser do tipo ditatorial. O mais chato de todos os chefes. Como diretor do acampamento Gitche Gumee, deixou claro de Sakura devia obedecer a todas as regras e regulamentos. Até aí, tudo razoável. Mas quando ele lhe entregou um manual do tamanho de uma lista telefônica, com a recomendação de que deveria lê-lo da primeira à última página, Sakura perdeu a paciência. Havia sido contratada como conselheira de sete garotas e não como chefe de uma equipe de neurocirurgiões!

− Alguma pergunta? – a voz sonora do diretor ecoou na sala silenciosa trazendo-a de volta ao presente.

Sakura deu um salto na cadeira, impaciente e olhou ao redor. Será que alguém havia notado seu devaneio? Não, todos estavam atentos às palavras do diretor, que continuava seu monólogo repetitivo.

− A maioria das crianças chegará hoje...

Sakura mexeu-se na cadeira, impaciente. E quem não sabia? Será que o "chefe" os havia chamado àquela hora da manhã só para comunicar-lhes tamanha idiotice? Fazia uma semana que todos no acampamento não se ocupavam com mais nada a não ser arrumar os chalés e preparar o local para receber as crianças!

− Algum problema, Srta. Haruno? − Ele questionou ao perceber a expressão irreverente de Sakura.

− Não.

− Ótimo! Então posso continuar.

Sem sorrir, o diretor prosseguiu nas recomendações, que Sakura considerou óbvias, tanto que logo desistiu de prestar atenção.

Admirava-se da seriedade de Sasuke e de não tê-lo visto fazer uma brincadeira sequer desde sua chegada ao acampamento. Era impossível saber o que se passava na cabeça dele, a não ser por deduções. Que Gitche Gumee era de extrema importância para ele, Sakura não tinha a menor dúvida, mas por que um professor universitário havia optado por tomar conta de crianças, isso ela ainda não conseguia compreender. Também notava uma certa melancolia no olhar do diretor; uma tristeza que parecia lhe roubar a alegria de viver e a percepção do prazer existente nas pequenas coisas do dia-a-dia.

Contudo, nenhum dos demais conselheiros compartilhava da visão de Sakura em relação a Sasuke Uchiha. É claro que às outras mulheres o charme inegável do diretor não passava despercebido. Sakura notava os olhares cheios de interesse que elas endereçavam a ele durante as reuniões. Mas, na sua opinião, o diretor era tão seco e distante que o considerava um caso perdido. Alem do mais, de sua parte, já tinha problemas demais na vida para se preocupar com o "chefe" do acampamento. E que chefe!

O que Sakura mais desejava naquele verão era divertir-se. Aliás, precisava urgentemente de alguns dias de descanso. Estava exausta física e mentalmente depois de três anos de faculdade, morando perto de casa. A Universidade em parte era responsável por sua exaustão, mas Tsunade se encarregava do resto.

Seu pai havia se casado com ela quando Sakura entrara para a universidade. Como não tiveram filhos, a madrasta decidira descarregar na enteada todo o seu instinto maternal. Preocupava-se com sua alimentação, com as horas de estudo, de descanso e até com as roupas! Tsunade adorava cores; tons vivos e berrantes, não exatamente o estilo de Sakura. Como a madrasta sempre dava um jeito de ir às compras com ela, o resultado era um armário contendo um verdadeiro arco-íris psicodélico!

Adepta de uma boa alimentação, Tsunade também era meticulosa no preparo das refeições. Havia dias em que Sakura daria tudo para devorar uma pizza ou um cachorro-quente mas, só de ouvi-la dizer isso a madrasta se horrorizava. Servia-lhe bifes de fígado, verduras das mais variadas e pães integrais de todos os tipos. A dedicação era tanta que, apesar de reconhecê-la, Sakura se sentia sufocada com tamanho zelo.

Foi então que ela planejou escapar durante aquele verão. Não se orgulhava nem um pouco do que havia feito, fugindo de casa no meio da noite. Mas era a única maneira de evitar o questionário de Tsunade quando soubesse que Sakura iria passar dois meses como conselheira num acampamento de férias para crianças. Justamente por conhecê-la muito bem foi que se limitara a enviar apenas um bilhete do aeroporto, dizendo que ia viajar e para que não se preocupassem.

A razão de Sakura ter escolhido o acampamento Gitche Gumee foi porque ele a deixara muito curiosa. Trabalhar como conselheira de um grupo de crianças intelectualmente superdotadas, numa fazenda da Califórnia, lhe parecera um sonho, o lugar ideal para refugiar-se. E, além disso, a madrasta jamais pensaria em procurá-la na Califórnia! Pobre Tsunade...

− Nas próximas horas, cinquenta crianças estarão chegando de todas as partes do país – Sasuke prosseguia o interminável discurso. – Cada chalé alojará sete delas, com exceção do de Neji Hyuuga, que ficará com oito. Procurei colocar os amiguinhos perto uns dos outros numa tentativa de amenizar as inevitáveis saudades de casa.

Fazia sentido, Sakura concordou pela primeira vez com Sasuke, mas em seguida desligou-se novamente do que ele falava. Além do diretor, sabia que ia ter problemas com outra pessoa no acampamento. Neji Hyuuga, o conselheiro dos meninos de nove a dez anos. Ele era alto, forte e muito bonito, tinha cabelos negros escorridos até a cintura, presos pouco abaixo da metade, e olhos azuis tão claros que chegavam a parecer brancos. Fazia sete anos que Neji trabalhava em Gitche Gumee e dirigia seu grupo com a rigidez de um general alemão. Logo nas primeiras reuniões, Sakura tentara trocar algumas ideias com ele, mas rapidamente percebeu que seria mais fácil fazer um boi voar do que Neji concordar com ela. Ele não aceitava nenhuma das sugestões, e o que era pior, não apenas discordava com veemência como dava-lhe a impressão de desaprovar tudo o que Sakura fazia. Uma implicância pessoal e declarada.

Meia hora mais tarde o pessoal todo foi dispensado para o café da manha. Ávida por um cafezinho preto para ajudá-la a despertar de uma vez, Sakura dirigiu-se ao refeitório, que ficava logo em frente. Seria esplendido se Sasuke providenciasse uma garrafa térmica com café durante as reuniões, já que pretendia marcá-las às cinco da manhã! Mas, antes de conseguir sair da sala, Sakura ouviu-o chamá-la.

− Srta. Haruno!

− Sim?

− Posso falar com você um instante?

Sakura lançou um olhar conformado para a garrafa e caminhou até o fundo da sala, onde Sasuke a aguardava.

Sem perder um só dos movimentos da nova conselheira do acampamento, Sasuke Uchiha teve vontade de rir ao vê-la deslocar-se entre as mesas quase derrubando as cadeiras. Aquela Sakura Haruno odiava mesmo acordar cedo. Estivera distraída durante a maior parte da reunião. Por mais de três vezes ele a vira bocejando com os olhos semicerrados como se estivesse sonhando acordada.

Na verdade, Sasuke ainda não compreendia bem por que a havia contratado. Gostara do jeito como ela sorria, da presença de espírito, e até se divertira com a confusão em torno do nome do acampamento. E, sem duvida, também a achava atraente. Aliás, Sakura o deixava nervoso e tenso sempre que conversavam, embora ele não compreendesse bem a razão. Tudo o que sabia era que a havia contratado num impulso, o que geralmente não lhe acontecia. Na verdade, nunca tomava decisões por impulso.

Agora, analisando a situação com mais calma, percebia que o sorriso bonito de Sakura e a sua voz doce não eram razões suficientes para dar-lhe o cargo de conselheira. No entanto, por alguma razão inexplicável, tinha a impressão de que não cometera uma tolice. Apesar das evidencias de que Sakura Haruno discordava de quase todos os seus métodos de trabalho, ainda assim achava que ela se daria muito bem com a garotada. E não eram as crianças o objetivo de tudo ali no acampamento? Que mal havia se ele e a nova conselheira não tinham muitas afinidades?

− Pois não, Sr. Uchiha... – Sakura indagou-lhe, tentando não se mostrar nervosa.

− Sinto incomodá-la, Srta. Haruno, mas acho que sua ficha deve ter sido borrada com água. Não consigo ler os nomes das referencias que me deu. – Ele tirou os formulários de uma pasta, entregando-os a Sakura. – Poderia preencher estes outros e devolver-me esta tarde?

− Mas é claro, Sr. Uchiha. – Sakura pegou as folhas forçando um sorriso. Devia ter imaginado que não enganaria Sasuke com alguns rabiscos. – Mais alguma coisa?

− Não, tudo bem. Então vejo-a mais tarde?

− Sim... Até logo mais.

Assim que Sasuke se afastou, Sakura olhou para os papéis em suas mãos. O que faria agora? Se o pior estava mesmo para acontecer então por que não escrevia nomes e endereços falsos de uma vez? Por quê? A resposta era mais que evidente! Porque, se Sasuke descobrisse isso, ela estaria em apuros... Ou melhor, já se considerava em apuros!

Deprimida, foi até o refeitório e então sentou-se, depois de servir-se de uma xícara de café.

− Oi! – Ino Yamanaka, a garota encarregada da limpeza do chalé de Sakura, sentou-se ao lado dela com uma bandeja muito bem provida. – Não vai comer nada Sakura?

− Não esta manhã. Estou sem fome.

− Por nada no mundo eu perderia um café desses, sabe? Este acampamento é famoso por sua excelente comida.

− Sei disso. – Sakura apoiou o queixo nas mãos, pensando nas referencias. – Só gostaria de saber qual a próxima regra idiota que ele vai nos impor.

− Quem? Sasuke Uchiha?

− Sim, o Uchiha. O homem é um maníaco!

− Você tem que admitir que o mantém tudo sob controle por aqui!

− É claro, isso eu nem discuto. − Sasuke dirigia o acampamento com a eficiência de um general. – Mas ainda estou para ver um pouco de originalidade por aqui.

− Como assim?

− Os chalés, por exemplo. Nunca vi nada menos criativo e monótono do que numerá-los em vez de dar-lhes nomes, você não acha?

− Não sei, não... Ninguém nunca levantou essa questão antes.

− Nem mesmo os conselheiros?

− Não que eu saiba. Tenho certeza de que o Sr. Uchiha achou que seria mais interessante para as crianças que eles fossem numerados. Várias delas são geniozinhos em matemática, sabia?

− É possível. – Sakura concordou pensativa. O principal motivo por que discordava dos métodos de Sasuke era por achá-los acadêmicos demais. Toda a vida do acampamento girava em torno de algum objetivo sério, com pouca ênfase a jogos e brincadeiras.

− Acho fantástica a ideia de criar um acampamento como este. – Ino continuou, com um brilho diferente nos olhos azuis. – E todo o êxito se deve ao Sr. Uchiha. Ouvi falar que ele batalhou muito para organizar este acampamento. Acho que ele adora o trabalho que escolheu, e também é incrível com as crianças.

Sakura ficou surpresa. Pelo visto teria de reformular sua opinião sobre o diretor. O homem a intrigava, sem dúvida. Tinha o dom de deixá-la furiosa e ao mesmo tempo fascinada.

Lembrando-se de que Ino era uma das que endereçara olhares para Sasuke, resolveu provocá-la afim de descobrir um pouco mais sobre a personalidade sombria daquele homem.

− Você o admira muito, não, Ino?

− Dá para notar tanto assim?

− Apenas um pouco. – Na verdade, dava para notar claramente a sua fascinação.

− Bem, o Sr. Uchiha é tão atraente... Você já reparou, não?

Sakura bebeu um pouco de café antes de responder, tentando parecer completamente desinteressada.

− Acho que sim.

− E é famoso também. Ouvi dizer que ele escreveu um livro sobre economia.

− Não me diga! – Sakura ouvia uma surpresa a cada instante.

− E de que ele ainda é um pedaço de homem!

− Sem dúvida. – Ela resolveu concordar de uma vez. Que mal havia em admitir que Sasuke era terrivelmente atraente, sedutor e dono de um físico bem proporcionado e musculoso? Não seria a única a notar, o que não significava que pretendia fazer parte do fã-clube do diretor.

− Sabe, Sakura, o Sr. Uchiha mexe comigo. – Ino confessou-lhe, corando.

Sakura permaneceu calada a observando.

− Não gosta muito dele, não, Sakura?

− Que bobagem, não tenho nada contra ele. Apenas pensei que em acampamento de crianças haveria mais divertimento. Isto aqui vai ser como viver numa prisão. Há aulas marcadas o dia todo. Pelo que parece as pobres crianças não vão fazer outra coisa senão estudar. Não vai sobrar tempo para se divertirem.

− Espere só até elas chegarem. Você vai acabar agradecendo ao Sr. Uchiha por seu alto senso de ordem.

Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar de dúvida.

− Trabalhou aqui no último verão, Ino?

− Sim, e também na limpeza. Várias de nós voltamos porque gostamos da primeira experiência, mas, particularmente, vim mais por causa do Sr. Uchiha. Quantos anos acha que ele tem?

− Não sei, quase trinta, talvez.

− Tudo isso?! Oh, droga! E eu só tenho dezenove!

− Por isso não! Já ouvi falar de casais com diferença de idade maior.

− Quantos anos você tem, Sakura?

− Vinte e um.

Ino fez ar de inveja e depois deu de ombros.

− Bem, de qualquer forma, eu não teria mesmo uma chance com o diretor ou com qualquer outro rapaz aqui no acampamento. Pelo menos não enquanto as férias não terminarem.

− Por que diz isso, Ino?

− O Sr. Uchiha não admite namoros por aqui. No ano passado um conselheiro e uma conselheira se apaixonaram, e quando o os viu se beijando ameaçou despedi-los. Ino deu um longo suspiro. – Sabe o que penso?

− Não.

− Que o teve alguma decepção amorosa na vida e agora tem medo de se apaixonar de novo. A velha história, você sabe... Alguém o desiludiu a tal ponto que mesmo depois de muitos anos o homem não tem coragem de confiar no amor de outra mulher...

Sakura tomou um gole de café tentando disfarçar o riso. Ino era realmente hilária, parecia uma jovenzinha de treze anos, acreditando que o romance está acima de tudo.

− Você sabe de alguma coisa, Ino?

− Oh, não! São apenas suposições minhas. Faz sentido, não acha?

− Bem, eu... Eu não posso dizer nada.

− Mas que o não gosta mesmo de namoros aqui no acampamento,isso é verdade. Você precisava ter estado aqui no ano passado. Nunca o vi tão aborrecido. Ele diz que amor e acampamento não devem se misturar.

− De certa forma ele tem razão, Ino. – Sakura surpreendeu-se concordando com o diretor. – O que seria disso aqui se os conselheiros começassem a andar por aí de namoricos em vez de cuidar das crianças.

− Pessoalmente não acho nada de mais... Mas o é contra. Existem até algumas normas de conduta para conselheiros e conselheiras quando estão um na presença do outro. Você já as leu, não?

− Não! Quero dizer, eu...

− Não leu o manual?

− Apenas uma parte.

− Então é melhor terminá-lo, pois se o pegar você saindo das regras vai colocar a corda no seu pescoço. Qualquer erro pode ser fatal, um passaporte para sua saída daqui.

Sakura engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se das referências. Era melhor começar a se cuidar, ou adeus férias longe de casa. Dali em diante procuraria ser uma ótima conselheira, leria o manual inteiro e faria o maior esforço para guardar suas opiniões só para si. E isso não seria fácil!

− Você vai se sair bem, não se preocupe, Sakura. – Ino a animou. – E aposto como as crianças vão adorá-la. Você é tão legal!

− Espero que sim.

− A única coisa que deverá preocupá-la é se o chamá-la para conversar após o café da manhã.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

− Por quê?!

− Porque é quando ele costuma despedir alguém. Sabe aquele casal que eu disse há pouco que se apaixonou no ano passado? Eles se chamavam Kasumi e Gaara. Muito bem, em três ocasiões foram chamados para conversar com o , mas sempre depois do almoço. Cada vez que Kasumi ouvia seu nome no microfone ficava trêmula até saber o horário da entrevista. E com Gaara acontecia a mesma coisa. Ambos tinham medo de ser despedidos a qualquer instante.

− E não foram?

− O apenas os ameaçou. Proibiu até de ficarem de mãos dadas.

− Aposto que morriam de vontade de estar juntos! – Sakura simpatizava-se com ambos os lados. Sendo jovem, conhecia muito bem a tentação de querer estar junto do ser amado, mas como adulta percebia as consequências de tal romance num acampamento.

− Mas o que o preza mesmo, acima de qualquer outra coisa, é a honestidade. Ele não admite nem que se distorça a verdade.

Sakura empalideceu. _"Estou em apuros!"_

− Mesmo?!

− No ano passado um rapaz veio para cá com a idade falsa no formulário. É verdade que foi só uma questão de meses de diferença, nada grave, mas o não quis nem saber. Dispensou-o sem piedade. E, é claro, o rapaz foi chamado para a entrevista logo após o café da manhã.

− Minha nossa!

Sakura mal podia raciocinar direito. Ao que tudo indicava estava com os dias contados no acampamento, isto é, a menos que o se esquecesse das referências... O que com o pouco que ela sabe sobre a personalidade desse homem, será praticamente impossível.

− Bem, vou andando, Sakura. – Ino levantou-se. – Está na hora de ligar meu aspirador de pó.

Sakura ficou observando enquanto a adolescente deixava o refeitório, e pela primeira vez teve dúvidas se fora uma boa ideia ter ido àquele acampamento a fim de fugir de Tsunade.

No entanto, ainda queria muito que suas férias dessem certo. Por estar cursando pedagogia, as crianças das quais tomaria conta, entre oito e nove anos de idade, com Q.I. superalto, eram tudo o que desejava para testar seus novos conhecimentos. Fora o fato de que adorava lecionar e esperava de todo o coração ser uma ótima professora.

Sakura olhou para a xícara de café com um ar de desânimo. O jeito era esperar para ver o que acontecia. Não adiantava ficar se martirizando, uma vez que Sasuke ainda não a chamara após o café da manhã... E torcia veementemente para que ele nunca a chamasse nesse período.

Olá Minna-san! Sei que eu tenho estado muito sumida aqui, no Social e no Nyah! Nos últimos dias... meses... mas a vida numa universidade não é nada fácil. Tenho estado muito cansada e não tenho tido tempo nem de ler minhas maravilhosas fics, ou assistir meus amados doramas ou até mesmo, minhas séries. Mas aqui estou eu, de volta. Não sei exatamente quando voltarei a atualizar essa fic, ou a minha outra IF (Inevitable Fate). Mas sei que as atualizarei ainda este ano. Assim que estiver de férias.

Aliás, por falar em minhas outras fanfics, convido vcs a dar uma olhada nelas, "Stay With Me" *** Que está finalizada*** e IF (Inevitable Fate) *** Ainda em progresso***

Dêem uma passada no meu perfil e as leiam se vcs se interessarem. Todas são SasuSaku. Agradeço desde já! Bem, é isso! Até a próxima, e espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo.


	2. Campistas

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:** Oi Gente... Desculpem a demora para atualizar. Mas aqui estou eu... E como prometi apara a querida leitora Barbfrx

Aqui está a continuação, linda! Espero que não tenha desistido dela. bjoos

Estou atualizando ainda neste ano o/ eehhh

Boa Leitura!

 **Capítulo 2 – Campistas**

Umas três horas após Sakura ter deixado o refeitório, o primeiro ônibus chegou ao acampamento. Trazia crianças de cidades próximas como Sacramento e de Estados mais distantes como Vermont e Maine, situados no nordeste dos Estados Unidos. Sakura se escandalizara ao saber da vultosa quantia paga pelos pais dos "geniozinhos" pelos dois meses de férias, mas depois ficara sabendo que Sasuke programava diversas bolsas para crianças de famílias mais pobres, todos os anos, no verão. Sentia-se, afinal, bastante satisfeita por estar em Gitche Gumee.

Um aroma refrescante de pinheiro espalhava-se pelo ar enquanto Sakura aguardava ansiosa pela chegada de sua turma. Cravado no pé de uma pequena colina, no limiar da mata verde e silenciosa, o chalé destinado a ela e às suas sete campistas possuía uma vista privilegiada. Na parte de trás contava com duas janelas, ambas voltadas para a mata; na frente, de uma pequena varanda, avistava-se todo o acampamento com seus demais chalés, todos iguais ao de Sakura, em madeira escura com portas e janelas brancas. Espalhados assimetricamente em volta de um imenso gramado cercado por muitos pinheiros e flores silvestres, davam a ideia de um vilarejo suíço, com a diferença de não haver montanhas ali na Califórnia.

Sakura não via a hora de suas campistas chegarem. De prontidão na varanda, observava a movimentação geral quando Iruka Umino, o segurança do acampamento, aproximou-se trazendo pela mão a primeira delas, uma garotinha desconsolada com duas longas tranças negras. Sakura sorriu para a menina tentando atrair-lhe a atenção, mas não houve meios de conseguir que a tímida campista desistisse de examinar o gramado.

− Srta. Haruno, esta é Naomi Kido − Iruka as apresentou.

− Olá, Naomi!

− Oi!

Sakura recebeu a mala das mãos do segurança e, após agradecer-lhe com um sorriso, conduziu Naomi gentilmente para dentro do chalé.

− Você não tem medo de bichos, tem? – a menina perguntou sentando-se num dos beliches.

Sakura sentia horror a cobras, mas achou que seria antipedagógico confessá-lo à garota.

− Não. – disse sem muita convicção.

− Oh, ainda bem.

− Ainda bem por quê?!

Naomi tirou de dentro da valise de mão uma caixa de sapatos toda furada.

− Porque eu trouxe meu _hamster_ comigo. Posso ficar com ele aqui, não posso?

Sakura olhou para o pequeno roedor, que a menina retirava da caixa com todo o carinho, sem saber o que dizer. De acordo com o regulamento era proibido trazer animais ao acampamento. Mas um simples bichinho não era o mesmo que um cavalo ou um cachorro e, além disso, Naomi lhe parecia tão orgulhosa do seu _hamster_...

− Como é o nome dele? – Sakura indagou, indecisa.

− Ryu.

− É um nome bem bonito...

− Ele não vai fazer nenhum barulho e quase não come. Não pude deixá-lo em casa porque meus pais viajaram para a Europa. Também sei que não permitem que se tragam bichos ao acampamento, mas Ryu é meu melhor amigo... Eu sentiria muita falta dele se o deixasse com a Sra. Chiyo, a governanta que ficou tomando conta do meu irmãozinho...

A menina estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, o que deixou Sakura comovida.

− Acha que ele vai se sentir feliz no meio de tantas garotas, Naomi?

− É claro! Ryu adora meninas e também é muito mansinho! Quer segurá-lo um pouco Srta. Haruno?

− Não, obrigada. – Sakura recusou com mais ênfase do que desejava. Acabava de ter uma ideia. O manual proibia que se levassem animais de estimação ao acampamento, mas em nenhum item fazia restrições a mascotes. – Bem, Naomi, se as outras meninas concordarem, acho que poderemos adotar Ryu como nosso mascote, que tal? É claro, não podemos deixar que os outros chalés fiquem sabendo, certo?

A menina sorriu e seus olhos pretos brilharam.

− Combinado, Srta. Haruno! Oh, estou tão feliz!

E Sakura também, só que não queria nem imaginar a reação de Sasuke Uchiha se descobrisse Ryu vivendo ali com elas! Mas era preciso pensar em Naomi, tão apegada ao bichinho... O que havia de mal em ficarem com o _hamster_ , se isso dava tanta alegria à garota? O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente; portanto, o "chefe" não precisaria ficar sabendo, Sakura concluiu satisfeita.

Após a chegada de um outro ônibus, mais três garotas, Hana, Mei e Utau, todas com quase dez anos, foram escoltadas até o chalé. Embora fisicamente bem diferentes as três pareciam muito sérias e compenetradas, bem distantes da turma animada e cheia de vida que Sakura esperava. Suas campistas mais pareciam pequenas adultas e não crianças!

Hana foi logo tirando um microscópio de dentro da mala e colocando vários vidros sobre sua mesa de cabeceira com material que ela pretendia examinar ainda antes do jantar. Sakura preferiu não perguntar exatamente o que a garota ia estudar, pois só de olhar para o conteúdo dos vidros seu estomago ficou revirado. De uma coisa ela estava certa: jamais conhecera uma menina de dez anos que andasse na companhia de embriões de porcos imersos em clorofórmio!

Mei, no entanto, já lhe pareceu um pouco mais acessível do que as outras meninas. Trouxera uma coleção de bonecos, Barbie e Ken, como a garota os chamava, e uma coleção de trajes para todas as ocasiões. Arrumou-os todos na cabeceira de seu beliche e em seguida apresentou-os a Sakura. As garotas eram Barbie-Samantha, Barbie-Jane e Barbie-Brenda. Os Ken também tinham seus próprios nomes e quando as apresentações terminaram Sakura já não sabia quem era quem. Sakura também gostara muito de bonecas, quando menina, mas Mei parecia uma aficionada.

Quanto a Utau, Sakura ficou sem saber o que fazer. Tão logo desarrumou a mala, a menina deitou-se no beliche e, sem trocar uma palavra com ninguém, pôs-se a ler. Sakura reparou que ela havia levado um mínimo de roupa e, uma infinidade de livros de histórias, próprios para meninas de dez anos, mas obras eruditas de autores célebres tais como Proust, Shakespeare e outros.

As gêmeas Izumi e Izanami chegaram logo depois. Muito loiras, eram a cópia uma da outra, só se podendo distingui-las quando sorriam. Izumi havia perdido os dois dentes de leite da frente, ao passo que Izanami só perdera um. Sakura achou divertido diferenciá-las pelo sorriso até descobrir que Izanami estava tentando tirar outro dente para ficar igual à Irmã!

A última campista a chegar ao chalé foi Akemi. Assim que pousou o os olhos nela, Sakura percebeu que a garota iria lhe causar problemas.

− Hum... Este acampamento está piorando a cada verão. – Akemi reclamou ao examinar o chalé e em seguida olhou para o último beliche vago. – De forma alguma vou dormir perto da janela. Costumo ficar com o nariz entupido e dor de cabeça, se apanho vento.

− Está certo. – Disse Sakura paciente. – Alguém aqui gostaria de trocar de cama com a Akemi?

Ninguém respondeu. Cada menina olhou para o lado como se Sakura não tivesse dito nada.

− É... Parece que elas não querem trocar com você, Akemi. – Sakura concluiu, satisfeita. – Mas posso saber por que não veio antes aqui para o chalé? Vi você passando de um lado para o outro lá fora e, como não pé a primeira vez que acampa, devia saber que as primeiras a chegarem escolhem antes os seus beliches.

− Já disse que perto da janela não fico.

− Nesse caso, posso colocar seu colchão no meu quarto e você dorme no chão. – Sakura sugeriu esforçando-separa não perder a paciência. – Só que já vou avisando. Às vezes durmo com a janela aberta, tudo bem?

− Você está brincando! Há um monte de bichos se arrastando aí pelo chão.

− Onde? – Hana, a dona do microscópio interessou-se.

− É só jeito de falar, Hana. – Sakura explicou. – Não há nada por aí.

− Oh! – A garota se desapontou. – Preferia que houvesse lagartas e taturanas.

− Está certo. – Akemi resolveu então voltar atrás. – Dormirei perto da janela, mesmo correndo o risco de desobedecer ao meu médico. Mas também, vou avisando. Pretendo escrever para a minha mãe e contar tudo o que aconteceu. Ela está pagando uma fortuna pelas minhas férias e espera que eu seja muitíssimo bem tratada.

− Vamos deixar o barco correr, certo? – Sakura propôs para acabar de uma vez com aquele assunto. Talvez a menina corresse o risco de ficar resfriada, mas quanto a ela o risco era bem mais grave. Acabaria louca! Primeiro Sasuke e agora Akemi. Sakura sentiu um prenúncio de dor de cabeça e teve medo de que o mal estar se transformasse numa enxaqueca.

− Meu tio é senador, sabe? – Akemi continuou, enquanto desarrumava a mala. – Acho que vou escrever a ele em vez de falar com mamãe. – Ninguém no chalé parecia interessada em suas palavras, o que a deixou furiosa. – Por acaso é de novo o Sr. Uchiha o diretor este ano? – indagou com petulância.

− É, por quê? – Sakura respondeu prontamente. Na certa o "chefe" era um outro tio da menina. – Gostaria que eu marcasse uma entrevista com ele para você, Akemi?

− Seria ótimo! Assim posso colocá-lo a par desta situação deplorável.

− Muito bem. Vou ver então se consigo marcá-la enquanto você estiver na aula de computação.

Depois que as crianças desfizeram as malas e ajeitaram seus pertences no armário, Sakura as levou ao refeitório. Era dever das conselheiras fazer as refeições com suas campistas, mas após o almoço ela basicamente tinha o tempo livre. Quando chegasse o momento teria permissão para marcar atividades ao ar livre tais como canoagem, expedições exploradoras pela mata, enfim, diversões variadas que ela mesma teria de organizar uma vez que as atividades propostas pelo acampamento eram exclusivamente acadêmicas: aulas de bioquímica, de computação e de matemática! A impressão era de que o "chefe" nunca havia ouvido falar numa cesta de piquenique e menos ainda numa rede!

Assim que suas garotas se dirigiram para as respectivas aulas daquela tarde, Sakura resolveu ir ao escritório de Sasuke, situado no outro extremo do acampamento, bem longe do barulho e da confusão. Ao que tudo indicava, ele gostava de privacidade.

O acampamento era todo cercado por enormes árvores de troncos avermelhados e para onde quer que se olhasse havia canteiros com flores-do-campo, as mais variadas. Sakura tinha verdadeira paixão por flores-do-campo e conhecia a maioria delas.

Planejando colher algumas, na volta, a fim de perguntar seus nomes a Hana ou a Utau, aproximou-se do escritório onde suavemente bateu à porta.

− Entre! – Uma voz soou lá de dentro e ela respirou fundo, preparando-separa enfrentar o leão na própria toca.

Como Sakura já imaginava, a sala do "chefe" era absolutamente impecável, sem um lápis sequer fora do lugar. A maioria das paredes era forrada de estantes atulhadas de livros, os espaços remanescentes haviam sido preenchidos com diplomas e certificados. A escrivaninha de mogno ficava bem no centro da sala, e a cadeira de couro com espaldar alto onde o "chefe" se encontrava era mais adequada a um presidente de banco do que a um diretor de acampamento.

Assim que a viu, Sasuke levantou-se,atrapalhando-se todo com os papéis à sua frente.

− Srta. Haruno...

− Sr. Uchiha...

Ambos pareciam magnetizados pelo olhar um do outro.

− Sente-se, por favor! – Ele apontou uma cadeira, também de couro, à frente de sua mesa. – Creio que trouxe as referencias, não?

− Oh, sim, sim! – Sakura sentou-se na beirada da cadeira e colocou as folhas sobre a escrivaninha. Havia inventado novos endereços os quais escrevera em letra um pouco mais legível,contudo, ainda confusa. – Aqui estão, Sr. Uchiha. Mas há um outro assunto que gostaria de lhe falar. É sobre Akemi Hara.

− Ah! A menina Akemi...

Pelo visto a campista já era uma antiga conhecida do diretor, Sakura pensou, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

− É pena, mas acho que tenho um probleminha com a garota. – Disse cautelosamente, escolhendo as palavras. – Akemi não quer dormir perto da janela, mas ficou passeando pelo acampamento, ao chegar, e as outras escolheram seus beliches primeiro. Agora ela está se queixando. Pediu que eu marcasse uma entrevista com o senhor para discutirem o assunto. Ela... ela deu a entender que vai apoiá-la, Sr. Uchiha.

− Eu?...

− Na minha opinião, se fizer a vontade de Akemi, vai abrir um precedente que poderá causar problemas entre as outras meninas. – Sakura o interrompeu. – Penso que...

− Um momento, Srta. Haruno. Entendo sua preocupação, mas...

− Oh, ainda bem, Sr. Uchiha! Porque...

− Mas quero que saiba que a família de Akemi tem grande influencia aqui no acampamento. A mãe dela...

− Mas isso é protecionismo!

O diretor a fitou irritado.

− Nenhuma das outras meninas quis trocar de cama com ela?

− Eu sugeri às garotas, mas achei que não devia forçá-las...

− Não pensou em fazer algum tipo de acordo?

− É claro! Ofereci a Akemi para que colocasse o colchão dela no meu quarto, mas ela se recusou.

− Por que não insistiu?

− Bem, eu... Eu também achei que devia dizer a ela que costumo dormir com a janela aberta de vez em quando e... e...

− E...

− E agora Akemi teima em lhe falar pessoalmente, Sr. Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha bateu com os dois dedos na escrivaninha num gesto impaciente.

− Caso ainda não tenha notado, Srta. Haruno, Akemi é uma reclamadora por natureza.

Sakura arregalou os olhos,fingindo-se espantada.

− Não me diga!

Foi preciso um grande esforço para que Sasuke não risse da expressão cômica de Sakura. Não era a primeira vez que ela lhe dava vontade de rir nas horas mais impróprias. Embora, às vezes, o deixasse furioso também. Ah, aquela nova conselheira ainda lhe causaria inúmeros problemas... Por outro lado, não tinha a menor dúvida de que se sentia atraído por ela!

A verdade é que não deveria tê-la contratado. Provavelmente, agora, teria de passar o verão todo guerreando com seus sentimentos quando Havia tantos problemas mais sérios para resolver... Era preciso manter a cabeça fria em relação a Sakura, vê-la o menos possível, tratá-la a distância e esquecer qualquer atrativo da moça que lhe despertasse interesse.

− E então? – Sakura indagou interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos. – Posso mandar Akemi vir falar com você, ?

− De forma alguma!

− Não? – Sakura arregalou os olhos de novo.

− Foi o que eu disse. Não. Tenho trabalho demais para ficar perdendo tempo com coisas corriqueiras. Contorne a situação como achar melhor.

− Sim, senhor.

Sakura levantou-se satisfeita com o resultado da conversa, embora, achasse que teria sido bem mais agradável se Sasuke não se mostrasse tão sério o tempo todo. Por um instante, pensou que ele ia sorrir, mas não passara mesmo de uma impressão,pois em seguida o vira assumir aquele ar sisudo e compenetrado.

− Srta. Haruno! – Sasuke a chamou quando Sakura já estava perto da porta.

− Sim?

− Se este assunto não for resolvido logo serei forçado a cuidar dele pessoalmente. Amaya Hara, a mãe de Akemi, tem dado sua generosa contribuição para este acampamento há muitos anos.

E certamente teria poderes para colocar a cama da filha no meio do quarto, se assim o desejasse. Bem, de um jeito ou de outro, quem levaria a melhor seria sempre Akemi.


End file.
